The Shinigami Diaries
by SoraLuvsYew
Summary: Moka is a young countess that is engaged to Alois Trancy. She sees him for the first time in three years, and to her surprise, Alois has changed a lot. Will she find out what happened to her betrothed and solve the mysteries of their engagement?


The Shinigami Diaries

Chapter 1

"I'm Moka Crevan, sir." I stood in front of a manor that I believed was my fiancé's. I haven't seen Alois ever since his dad died, and I got an invitation

telling me to come. I was happy and got there as soon as I could. Now I was

faced with a challenge that was Alois's new butler. He was tall, had short black hair and piercing yellow eyes. "Yes, you are the right girl then. Would you like to come in?" he asked me. "Yes! I would!" I got excited. He held out his hand

and I accepted. He opened the doors and led me into the Trancy mansion. "Moka, I missed you so much!" My blonde fiancé ran out to meet me and

hugged me tightly. "I missed you too, Alois." I hugged him back. "You haven't

met my new butler! Moka, this is Claude." He pointed at the man who was standing right behind us with a blank expression on his face. "Pleased to meet you, my fair lady." He bowed. "Now you must've forgotten how everything looks like! I'll show you around!" Alois grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the golden staircase. "I remember everything." I stopped, "Now why did you invite me here?" I fixed the long black glove on my hand. "I-I just haven't seen you in so long! Can't a boy see his own fiancé?" his baby blue eyes stared into my lime green ones. I guess he doesn't get guests often, so I didn't leave. "I guess I could stay. But I need to leave no later than at nine." I looked back at the blonde Earl. He looked horrified. In my entire history of knowing Alois, I could remember that he was always terrified of the word 'leave'. I wouldn't be surprised, though. His entire family died. "We shouldn't waste our time. Let's go!" I smiled and grabbed his hand. Alois led me to the ballroom and Claude followed us. Whenever I looked at him, he would always have that expressionless look on his face. It scared me a bit. "So my lady, shall we dance?" Alois smiled and took both of my hands. "Sure!" "Claude, play us something!" Alois turned to his butler. "Yes, your highness." He took out a violin and started paying a waltz. It sounded so amazing, it freaked me out a little. "Let's dance, Moka."

He held my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist. We began to move across the floor slowly.

"I don't get to see you very often. What do you do in your spare time?" Alois twirled me on the ballroom floor. "Not much. Take care of Juryoki stuff

and hang out with Adrian." I replied. "You spend way too much time with him, and you never see me" the blonde pouted. "He's my brother, Alois. It's not like I

have anyone else anyway." "Y-You have me! You know you're always welcome here." "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" I softened my gaze and Alois smiled.

I felt bad for him. I knew Alois for a really long time, and what he's been through really shattered me. On the other hand, I had a pretty rough life, too.

My parents died when I was eight and I lived with my older brother from then on. I was engaged to Alois since birth because my parents owned the Juryoki weapon

company which was the biggest in London. No one ever told me that Alois went missing at a very young age, and I didn't know about it until I met him in

London. A couple years later, he became a noble. My parents were already dead by then, but we somehow met and discovered that we were engaged to each other. That

didn't bother us though. We fell in love when we saw each other in London.

After the dance was done, I was sort of hungry. "Alois, can we eat something?" I

softly asked "Oh how rude of me! Claude, make us something to eat" Alois said and got the usual 'Yes, your highness.' It bothered me a lot. I've never seen such a butler. There was something different in him. "Alois, why does Claude act like that?" "Like what?" the boy's voice cracked a little. Now I was sure something was wrong. "He just seems to complete his tasks on time and so… perfectly it just doesn't seem right." Alois sighed and turned to me with a worried and somewhat scared look in his eyes. "Michelle Francesca Crevan, you must NEVER tell this to anyone! Even your brother or Ciel!" he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer. "I-I promise!" I wasn't sure of what was happening so I just agreed to it. "I'm bound by a contract to Claude. He is actually a demon." My eyes widened. He was surely telling lies to me, but something gave me the

hint that I should believe him. "W-Why?" I was shocked. "He will consume my soul when he is ready. Until then, he will protect me and serve as my butler." Alois

said calmly, but I was about to have a hysteria. "What?! How could you do that

without even telling me?! He's going to kill you! KILL YOU, ALOIS!" I felt tears pushing at the back of my eyes. "Well, if he wasn't there, I would've been

killed by that old man!" "I-I…" This was just too much for me. I couldn't let Alois see me cry, I didn't want to look pathetic in front of my betrothed, so I just ran out of the mansion. "M-Moka! Come back!" I didn't pay any attention to him. My black dress swaying in the wind, I ran up to the carriage. "Take me home! Now!" I yelled and the coachman followed my orders. I lay down in the carriage and cried. Why would Alois do that? I loved him too much to ever let him die at such a young age! "That- THAT DAMN DEMON!" I sobbed into the pillow nearby. Why did he do that? He could've just told me about what his life was actually like, and I would've helped him! He summoned a demon that was going to kill him in the near future without even telling his own betrothed! So many thoughts were filling my mind…

"Lady Moka, we've arrived!" The coachman opened the door for me. I jumped out and ran into building with the large black sign that said 'Undertaker' above

the door. I slammed the door and ran up the stairs into a small corridor. I

turned to the right and ran into a room filled with black lace. I plopped on the bed and sobbed into the bed sheets. "Moka-chan?" My older brother walked into my lace-covered room. "What?" I sniffled "Moka-chan, what's wrong with you? You didn't even shut the door when you came in." he smiled with his usual eerie smile. "Leave me alone, Adrian-sama" I stuffed my face in a pillow. "You've been making so much noise, you're going to disturb my," he licked his point finger, "customers." That was his attempt at making a smexy scene. "Go away." I threw

one of my tiny lace pillows at him. "Go away and leave me alone to die." I said, my face still buried in the pillow. "Well I can't have my own sister enter one

of my coffins before me, so tell me what happened." Adrian moved next to me on

the bed. "Alois told me that he was bound to a contract with his butler, Claude. Claude is a demon, and he will consume Alois's soul soon." I choked out. "Well, sounds like more work for you." Adrian got up and started walking towards the door. "W-What? What do you mean?" I looked at my brother with a dumbfounded expression. "It is your job as a grim reaper to collect human souls." He stared at me with vibrant green eyes "I can't consume my own betrothed's soul!" I exclaimed. "Then you can't let him die." Adrian turned to me one last time

before walking out of my room.

He was right. If Claude never kills Alois, I'll never have to suffer through watching his life record! I can't leave Alois alone for more than a day with that… demon. My hatred for Claude was unexplainable. I despised him so much for making Alois sign a contract with him. On the other hand, I was pretty

pissed at Alois too. Why would he give his soul away to a demon? And the worst part is that he never told me about all this. I'm hearing about this new

'butler' for the first time in two years. This was too much for me to take in one day, so I decided to sleep.

Chapter 3

"Moka-chan!~" I woke up and rubbed my eyes. The sun was slightly shining through the small, curtain-covered window in my room. I got up, changed into my dress

and walked downstairs. I walked over to the counter and grabbed the dog-biscuit shaped cookies and started eating them while sitting on the table and swinging

my legs back and forth. Suddenly, the door burst open and Ciel and his butler

Sebastian, who was also a demon showed in the doorway. "Jesus Christ, close the door!" I hissed. I despised the sunlight, especially in the mornings. "Good

morning to you too, Moka." Ciel said with a sarcastic tone. "What are you up to

today?" I finished the cookie that I was eating before. "There have been many women burning on the streets. I wanted to know if any of them showed up here." Ciel stated "Ah yes, Adrian was talking about 'guests' of some sort yesterday." I picked up another cookie from the plate. "Moka, call your brother." Ciel looked annoyed. "Ugh, fine. Adrian-sama, Ciel is here!" I yelled and kept on going on with the cookie. "Good morning, my lord~" My brother somehow appeared in the main room. "Undertaker, there's been many women randomly burning on the London streets. Did you take care of any on them?" "I believe I did, but before I tell you anything, you need to make me laugh." Ciel looked like he was about to explode. "Jesus, Adrian, you're so childish." I rolled my eyes. "Sebastian, take care of this." Ciel ordered his demon butler. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and started telling some random jokes. I found it pretty boring, but my silver-haired brother was satisfied. "You gave us a fine performance. I shall keep my word~"

He took out a small bottle of sparkling ashes and placed it on the table. "Where are the bodies of the victims?" Ciel asked. "That's it. They burned at such a high temperature, only ashes were left." Adrian tossed the bottle to Ciel, and

he examined them carefully. "Sebastian, let's go." Ciel ordered and the two walked out of the shop.

"Well, Moka-chan, it seems as if you have work to do today." I turned over to

Adrian. "What?" "It says here that you and Grell have to collect the soul of Margaret Turner, who will burn to death today at 12:05 at midnight." He looked through one of the Shinigami books. "Alright." I jumped off the table and

started to my room. My Shinigami partner was Grell, a flamboyant redhead who was obsessed with Ciel's butler. I decided I better get going now. I put on my

gloves and hat, and grabbed my scythe, which was shaped like a boat motor. It

was strange, but it did a good job at collecting souls.

I transported to the Shinigami library. I was well lit and neat, unlike most of my house. I walked through the corridor to the main building. There were

many others doing their tasks. I went to the main desks where they assign tasks.

"Good day, Miss Moka." One of my Shinigami friends, William, looked up from one of the to-die books. "Hey. I was told that you have an assignment for me?" "Ah, yes. You will collect Margaret Turner's soul at 12:05 when she burns to death. Your reaper partner, Grell, will be assisting you on this task. I wish you luck." William gave me the to-die list. "Thank you. I'll complete this task." I

walked off to find Grell, which wasn't difficult because of his bright red hair. "Grell-sama, we have a job." I handed him the book. "Hmm, Margaret Turner, eh? I

believe I know who she is~" "Alright, but it's best if we get going."

Chapter 4

It was 11:00. I could see fire a couple streets away. I guessed this had something to do something with our task. "Let's go." I told my redheaded

partner. "Sure." We headed out to the street towards the fire. While at it, we

saw a middle aged woman, running with a camera. "She must be the one starting the fires! Grell, let's go!" I yelled, but only to be ignored. "BASSY! ~" I heard a squeal and in a millisecond Grell was nowhere to be seen. "Grell-sama!" I turned a corner and saw one of the weirdest scenes in my life. Grell was literally on top of Sebastian with his chainsaw. Soon enough, Sebastian kicked the Shinigami in the face. "Baka." I mumbled under my breath. "Moka, what are

you doing here?" Ciel asked. "We were chasing that old lady with the camera. She is the one starting the fires." We heard an explosion coming from the north side of the city. "Let's go!" Ciel ordered his butler. "Grell, we're going with them. We're on the same task anyway." "I get to see my Sebas-chan! Thank you, Moka!" Grell squealed. "Yeah, consider this a favor." I started running after Ciel.

As we ran past the burning people, I noticed a sparkling mist coming from the clock tower. "Ciel, the mist is coming from over there!" I pointed towards

the tower. "Well, let's go!" We ran to the tower. "You stay here, I don't want

you to get hurt, Moka." Ciel placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm a Shinigami, Ciel. I'm immortal. You're the one that might get hurt." Ciel looked towards the tower, "I'll be fine. Stay here and call Sebastian if anything happens." And

with that he ran in.

"Idiot. He's going to die if he's gonna take risks like this often." I said to myself. I heard a loud crash coming from the tower. "Ciel!" I was about to run

after him, when Sebastian and Grell appeared behind me. It struck twelve. "Well I should be going. The lady was to die at 12:05, right, Moka?" Sebastian smiled at me and I nodded. "Wait, where are you going?" Grell asked the demon. "To seize the woman as my master ordered me to. Now, shall we go?" "We?" I asked "Shinigamis make the perfect photo subjects." Sebastian said, but I'm pretty sure he was just trying to get Grell to come. I was coming anyway: I need to do my job.

In a split second, we were going up to the top of the tower in a, slightly unusual way. Sebby could walk on walls, Grell used his chainsaw, and I just

jumped up, using my scythe. The woman must've gotten pissed, and was attempting

to burn us with her camera. Stupid woman. Doesn't she know that you can't kill a

Shinigami or a demon by using simple human weapons? Oh well, she was going to die soon, anyway. We jumped onto the top floor of the tower and the woman was

still trying to make us burn. Sebastian must've gotten tired of her shit,

because he kicked the camera out of the woman's hands, making her fall to the ground. "Who are you people?" she asked with fear. "I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian calmly said what was like his catchphrase. "I am the mangosteen Shinigami!" Grell exclaimed. "And I am Moka Crevan, the wife of Earl Trancy!" I stated. That basically explained us. "Tell us why you did this!" Ciel demanded. The woman started sobbing about how a gorgeous man would fall in love with her if she did this.

Crying, in front of people… "How pathetic." I said, and with that, the woman ignited on fire. "Her soul is burning with her…" Grell stated. As the woman

screamed her last words, we figured that the entire building was going to

explode, so we jumped to the ground. As all of us reached the ground I went crazy. "The soul that we were supposed to collect was lost! LOST, GRELL-SAMA!" I yelled at the redhead who stared at me with a dumbfound expression. "This is the first task I've failed to complete! And it's all because of you!" "Calm down Moka. We can still report something to Will!" I was soon shoved between Grell

and Sebastian in a group picture. "This will make up for everything, right?" Grell squealed. "I guess so." I shrugged, now in my calm state. "Next time,

we'll take more pictures! Bye- bye for now!" Grell grabbed my wrist and we were

dragged back to the Shinigami world.

Chapter 5

Earlier today, I got a letter telling me to come to Alois's estate for a costume party. I thought it would be fun to dress up as a neko. I was good at

it, and it would be fun to annoy Sebastian. I put on my ball dress, which was

mostly black lace, but had some orange streaks to it. The carriage was already outside, and I was ready. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my hat with the striped orange bow on it. "Adrian, I'm going to the ball." I said to my brother, who was working on some 'guest' of his. "Alright. Have fun~" He looked over my outfit. I nodded and ran out to the carriage. "Good day, Miss Moka!" "Same to you, Takashi-San!" I smiled. He was of Japanese origin. He came to England eight years ago, when he was ten, and I had some roots from Japan. I looked out the window to look at the buildings first, then trees. I never liked living in a big mansion in the country. I'd rather live in a house in the city…

When we reached the Trancy mansion, I jumped out and knocked on the door. Claude answered. "You again." I mumbled under my breath, not loud enough for him

to hear. "Good day, Lady Moka." He bowed. "My master is not available right now,

but I will let you know when he is ready. The others have already arrived. Would you like to see them?" I nodded, and he led me into one of the rooms. "MOKA-CHAN I MISSED YOU!" I was greeted by a very tight hug from Lizzie, who was one of my best friends. "Hi Lizzie!" I hugged her back, despite her crushing my bones. I looked at all the other people present: Lizzie's maid Paula, Lau and his sister Ran Mao, Ciel and Sebastian, Prince Soma and his butler Agni. "Were all of you invited, too?" I took the silence as an agreement.\

"Master, we should go and get you ready for the ball." Sebastian called the

triplet butlers of the Trancy household. As they walked away, Claude walked up to me, "Lady Moka, my master is ready for you." "Take me to him." I stated coldly, and he led me out of the room, down the hallway, which was really pointless because I knew the Trancy mansion like my own five fingers. "My master awaits for you." Claude opened the door and I walked in on Alois holding the crown in his hands, while looking at his maid Hannah, whom he despises for no apparent reason. I always felt bad for her, and tried to stop Alois from hurting her as much as I could. "Alois, I missed you!" I hugged the blonde earl, turning him to face me. "Hi, Moka! I was waiting for you!" he hugged me back. "I can't pick an outfit. Can you help me?" I looked at the clothes that were laid out on his bed. "'They all look really nice. What about that black one with golden buttons? Or the blue one?" I pointed at the two outfits. "No! They're so hideous!" He roughly threw the clothes at Hannah's face. Poor girl. I can't imagine what she goes through every day. "Okay, if you don't like dressing in other clothes, why don't you just add accessories to your outfit, like I do?" I pointed out. "YES! You're a genius, Moka!" The boy tightly embraced me. "I guess so." I laughed

At that moment Claude walked through the door. "Ciel Phantomhive has arrived." He stated. Alois ignored him, "We were choosing my costume. You

should wear something, too." The blonde picked up a pink gown and handed it to

his butler, and did the 'Ole' thing he does a lot. Claude just looked at him with a despising look. I walked over to Alois and clung to him protectively and glared at Claude in a 'touch-him-and-die' way. Alois turned to Hannah. "Undress." He ordered. The blue-haired maid did so obediently. "Claude, is

everything ready?" The blonde earl asked "Yes your highness" his butler replied. "You will have fun, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois smirked. This gave me a very uneasy feeling. "Alois, I'm gonna go get ready for the party. See you there!" I smiled and ran out to the room that was prepared for me. I put on the neko ears and paws. That was all that I needed for my costume, so I went out to meet Lizzie

and Ciel.

"Moka, your costume is so adorable!" Lizzie ran up to me and tugged on the ears of my costume. "Thanks, you look really cute, too!" She was dressed like one of those Indians, Ciel was dressed up as I pirate, and Soma was, I believe, Sherlock Holmes. "This is going to be the best party EVER!" Lizzie squealed and dragged me over where they were serving drinks. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Someone literally split the table with fruits in half. Following, there was another crash, the wine box fell and spilled all over the carpet. "What's going on?" I asked, but got no replies. The triplets of the Trancy household

fixed the entire scene, and it looked exactly like nothing happened. Everyone in the room started clapping, I think they thought it was a show of some sort. Me, Lizzie, and Some ran over to see what happened, and when we came back, Soma's butler, Agni, walked over to us with some curry bread. "Maybe if Ciel eats

these, he will gain his memory back!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Yeah! We could try it." I went along with the plan, since it seemed like a pretty good idea. "I see everyone agrees." Agni said to us. "I wonder where Ciel went now…" I mumbled under my breath, now seeing that the earl was nowhere in the room. I sighed and leaned against a wall. And I wonder where Alois is. He promised me he would be here, to dance with me, but what was the point of throwing a ball if you're not going to show up…"

"Moka-chan, look!" Lizzie pointed towards Hannah in a pretty revealing, black dress, with an instrument by her. "What- What is that thing?" I curiously looked

as she unrevealed the black, coffin-looking instrument with skull and spider

designs on it. "No. It can't be!" I whispered, horrified under my breath. An armonica, I haven't seen one in so long… It's a demonic instrument that makes the performer and the audience go full out maniac. Shinigamis are immune to it, but what about everyone else? Hannah began playing the instrument. "Lizzie, cover your ears!" I reached over to my blonde friend, but she ignored me and walked closer to the armonica.

In a minute, people were grabbing onto their heads and making unhuman noises. "Well, it's begun." It looked like something was happening at the other side of the room, so I teleported there, not wanting to touch any of the possessed people. Everyone except for Lizzie and Paula was there. "We can stop them by knocking them out!" Soma yelled, even though it was already obvious. We were trying to knock them out, but there were eight of us, and about 100 of

them.

Suddenly, the music changed. It went from an ominous, demonic noise to a calming and gentle sound. The eight of us looked over to see Sebastian playing these

wine glasses, filled with water. It certainly looked strange, but it sounded

amazing with the armonica. The people that were previously possessed came back to their normal state and watched. Humans are like sheep, but with more functions. The armonica started playing too loud and a different pitch. It suddenly burst, and humans turned around to see what happened. As Sebastian finished the song, people were applauding. "Humans are so easily entertained. It disgusts me." I mumbled under my breath. Now almost all of us were here. "What was all this?" Soma asked. "Mere entertainment." Everyone in the room turned to see Alois finally show up at the ball. "I apologize for being so late. I'm glad that you enjoyed the show while I was gone." Alois went over to talk with Ciel.

I waited until they stopped talking to meet my fiancé. "Moka, I used your idea! It looks good, right?" "I'm flattered and it looks amazing." I smiled "You look

beautiful, too." I died a little on the inside. I was never used to Alois

complimenting me like that. "Thank you." I bowed. "Lady Moka! We're going to

give the young master the curry bread Agni made to see if he remembers anything! Please come!" Mey-Rin ran up to me, and without waiting for a reply, she dragged

me over to the crowd of my friends. "Do you remember anything, Ciel?" Lizzie

asked her betrothed with puppydog eyes. "What am I supposed to remember after this? Although it does taste good."

I walked over to get another drink, and they started playing a dance song. In

the corner of my eye, I saw Alois dancing with Lizzie. I really didn't mind, but

Ciel got pissed. As from what I could see, Alois was smirking at Ciel. "Moka, come here." He grabbed my wrists gently "W-Wha?" I blushed. Without saying another word, Ciel dragged us towards the ballroom floor. It looked like one of those circle dances. We were on the outside circle and Alois and Lizzie were on the inside. As we moved forward, we tried to get back to our original dance partners, but Ciel and Alois whispered something, and looked at each other with a burning hatred. This was one fucked up party.

Chapter 6

I was in the carriage on my way for my daily visit to Alois. I promised myself that I would see him every day to make sure that Claude doesn't touch him. The

carriage stopped and I walked out. I opened the mansion doors and ran to Alois's

room. For the years that we knew each other, I could easily come over to his estate and see him anytime I wanted. He almost never told me that he didn't want me over. Alois has an… interesting personality that makes him be a bitch to others, but never me. We had some sort of a bond.

"Alois-kun! I'm here!" I burst the doors open. "Moka, what are you doing here?" He tried to make it sound like he was surprised, but I've been visiting him every day and he knows exactly that I'm going to come. "I'm hosting a

private ball for Ciel Phantomhive, but you can stay." Alois stated. "Ooh. Sounds fun. When is Ciel coming?" I jumped on his desk. Just before my question could

be answered, Claude showed in the doorway, "Your highness, Lord Phantomhive is

here." He stated coldly. Without saying a word, Alois grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the entrance.

"So you came!" the blonde was overly happy when he saw that Ciel was actually in front of his mansion. Ciel looked like he really didn't want to be

here. "Come, I prepared a special stage for today!" Alois led us to an ancient battleground looking thing in the back of the estate. This ball would be even

more fucked up than the last one. Ciel and Alois' butlers were going to fight instead. I really wished I didn't come today, but for now, I was stuck here. I sat in the watching seats, on the same couch as Alois. Ciel sat on the other side, watching without amusement.

Suddenly, some random blonde man popped literally out of nowhere, going on about how amazing this is and how honored he is to be invited here. "Sir, what brings you here today?" Claude asked. "Oh, I am greatly honored to be invited to

today's costume ball. I am Aleister Chamber, Viscount of Druitt." "That was last week. Today is a private ball." Claude stated. This was a very awkward moment.

The man started whining about how society is cruel, but then he looked over to

Hannah and seemed to have fallen in love with her or something. After which he sat in the couch between me and Alois and Ciel.

"Then let us start again." Claude fixed his glasses. He somehow reminded me of

Will. The triplets fought against Sebastian, at which they didn't stand a chance. They were stabbed and hung on one of the gods in the battlefield. That

caused major liveliness in the audience. Next up was Hannah. She didn't go so

well, either, but she lasted longer. Sebastian threw the kitchen knives at her, stabbing her all over. This was getting sort of boring, and for my relief, it was tea time.

We had some fancy French foods for dessert, and the tea tasted really good, which was surprising for me, since I was used to only the most high quality tea

and foods. After we were finished, the dance resumed. "Alois, I'm sorry, but I

have to go be alone for a while. I'll be back though." "Sure! Come as soon as

you can!" the blonde exclaimed, and I ran into the mansion. I originally planned to go home, since everything was going well, but maybe I could stay longer. I

went to the sink and splashed water on my face, so I wouldn't fall asleep. I was

walking down the hall, when I saw that guy from earlier. "Hey, aren't you-" "The man at your fiancé's ball? Why yes I am!" He exclaimed. "How do you know that me and Alois are engaged?" I asked "Oh the entire city knows that!" Suddenly, we heard voices coming from a room. Alois and Ciel were wielding swords, ready to fight. "Oh my, a duel!" the man exclaimed. "I hope nothing bad comes out of this." I sighed. The two boys began fighting, as I watched in fear. As they were fighting, Alois threw Ciel off the second tier. "Ciel-kun!" I was ready to go there and stop them, but the blonde man covered up my mouth and held me back. "I want to enjoy the fight." Alois was about to stab Ciel, when Ciel grabs the

sword with his hand, to block the attack. He then picks up his own sword… "Young master!" Sebastian, Claude, the Viscount, and myself burst through the

door. Ciel stabbed Alois right below his chest. I was horrified, I couldn't

breathe and let alone get this through my brain. Alois got himself off the sword and let the blood stain get bigger. He then let out a loud screech and fell to the ground. "AROISU!" I screamed and tried to run over to my fiancé, but Sebastian picked me up, bridal style "My master has ordered me not to let anyone interfere with the duel." He smiled at me with a smile that was truly evil. "Put me down you bastard!" I tried to get out, but it was no use. "Die, Alois

Trancy." Ciel pointed the sword at the blonde earl. At that point, I was truly weak, and using that Sebastian carefully let me down. I sank to the floor, sobbing. Never in my life have I looked so pathetic, but I did not care. "How dare you , after killing my parents!" Ciel looked like the demon that served him. I've never hated Ciel or Sebastian this much in my life. "No, you don't understand anything. That demon at your side is deceiving you." Alois clung to Ciel. "My family was killed too. We are the same!" He was making it even worse by talking so much. "You soiled my pride." Ciel picked up the sword. "Ciel, don't hurt him! Please!" I begged, tears running down my face like a river. Ignoring my pleas, the brunette rained his sword. I will have failed and would be forced to watch Alois's life record any second now. As Ciel brought down his sword, Claude grabbed the boy by his wrist. Using that, I ran over to Alois and hugged him tightly. I did not talk or yell, I just held the blonde in my arms, and that was all I needed: to know that he was alive, that he was breathing despite all that hit me in the past two minutes. "Let go, you bastard!" Ciel tried to get out of Claude's grip, and slapped him with his bloody hand. That bitch deserved it. He let his own master get stabbed, and didn't do anything about it, until the last second! Sebastian ran over and picked Ciel up, just like he did to me. Claude licked the blood off his cheek and went to his demon form. I would've used my death scythe on him, if I wasn't emotionally scarred

right this second. "I am sorry, but we are leaving now." Sebastian stated. "Well then, let us continue this ball some other day." Claude replied. "Then let us take our leave, Young Master." And with that, they left.

"Claude, what are you staring at?" Alois picked his head up from my shoulder. I

was sure that my corset was stained with blood, but I did not care. Mumbling something under his breath, Claude was licking the blood off his fingers. What a bloodthirsty, selfish creature. "Hoheotararuna ronderotareru!" Alois yelled at the demon. "Shut up, you're making the wound worse!" I yelled back at the blonde earl. "Hoheotararuna ronderotareru!" He ignored me. He repeated until he was coughing up blood. "Aroisu!" It gave me pain to see him like that. Now with

blood all over himself, Alois made an attempt in smiling at Claude. "You have

the eyes of someone who's looking at maggots crawling on fresh turd." With that, he passed out. Tears were coming out of my eyes nonstop. "Lady Moka, I'm afraid

you'll have to leave." Claude looked at me with a death glare. That was it. All

of my patience and hope for this demon was lost. "How could you say that now! After not paying attention to what happens to your master, after doing absolutely nothing when Ciel stabbed him, and now you're telling me to get out, without knowing what's going to happen to my own betrothed?! No my sir, I'll burn in the depths of hell and stab myself to death before I ever leave Alois alone with you again!" I yelled at Claude as he looked at me with a blank expression. "Very well, but I must ask you to stay in another room as I do a surgery on my master." He picked Alois up. "To wait for you to kill him? No thank you." I coldly stated and followed him into a dark room with a table in the middle. Claude placed Alois on the table and pulled up two chairs for the each of us. I watched him do the surgery, but fell asleep shortly.

Chapter 7

I woke up in a bed with Alois next to me. I was surprised that Claude did that, but why should I care. I realized that I was in nightclothes, and that made me

think worse of the demon. I shivered and got up. I needed to call my brother and

explain why I wasn't home yesterday. I walked out the room and to Alois's office, for that's where they keep the telephone. Still in my nightclothes, I dialed the number. "Michelle Francesca Crevan, give me the reason you weren't home yesterday! I thought you got kidnapped or dragged into the Shinigami world and killed! You can't just-" "Adrian-Sama, I'm okay, or at least, I think I am. Alois and Ciel had a duel, and, well…" I felt tears form in my eyes as I said the last part. "Fine. Just come home soon." I put down the telephone. That's

taken care of- I ran back to Alois's bedroom. He wasn't awake yet, but I figured he would be, so I sat by the edge of his bed.

In around ten minutes, Alois woke up. "Alois-kun, are you alright?" I placed my

hand on his waist. "Moka, no!" he strained his voice. "Master, allow me to change your bandages" Hannah walked in with a concerned look on her face. I was scared, scared of what will happen to Alois. Scared of hurting him. I clung to Hannah, not knowing of what will happen next. She placed her hand on my shaking arm. Alois must've gotten pissed. "You're useless. Call Claude." he grabbed her by the collar. "C-Certainly." She stood up, bowed and walked out the room. "Do not hug anyone else than me, Moka." He stroked my face. There was a knock at the door. "I'm here to change your bandages." Claude walked through the door. I climbed on the bed, sat down behind Alois, and wrapped my arms around him. "That brat. If he wanted to stab me, he could've done it better." Alois stated "You're right. It failed because there was too much strength behind it. If he would've been calmer, he could've stabbed deeper." Claude supported the statement. "The way you say it makes it sound like you wanted that to happen" The Earl smirked. "No. It's just that it's such a pure, straight wound." He stroked the stiches that he made last night. "Claude, how does my blood smell? Do you feel like devouring it?" That bastard. I will murder him one day for making Alois like that. Claude looked up at the blonde. "Yes. I do." He said with a smile you

would expect a rapist to have. Alois's eyes widened. "Excuse me, then. I'll leave the two of you alone." He walked out the door. Alois's hand was shaking.

"Moka, did Claude just… smile?" he turned to me with a fearful expression. I

nodded. He plopped down on the bed and looked up at me. "How revolting." I looked away. "Alois, I have to go change. Do not go anywhere while I'm in there alright?" I stroked his platinum blonde hair, grabbed my dress, corset and shoes, and walked into the closet.

When I was done, I walked out and didn't see Alois anywhere in the room. "Alois- kun! Where are you?" I yelled down the hall and ran down it after I heard a

broom fall. "Alois-kun!" I yelled again and came over, a, strange sighting. Alois was on top of Hannah, whispering something to her. I blinked a few times.

"Alois-kun?" I wasn't sure of what was happening here. "Moka, you will help me

do that." "Do what?" I asked, with a slightly concerned tone. "You two will take me to Ciel Phantomhive." He choked out. "You're crazy! That's on the other side

of London! And I told you not to get out of bed, now you're halfway across the

mansion." I sat him down on my back, for that is the only way I could carry him. "No, Moka. Before I die, I need to see Ciel." Alois rested his head on my shoulder. That last part hit me like somebody just threw a brick at my face. No. He was not going to die.

It was already nighttime. Hannah was driving the carriage and I was sitting in the back with Alois. I had my arm wrapped around him, and his head was on my chest "Alois, you're bleeding." I revealed the blood stain that was getting bigger. He grabbed my hand and out it over the bleeding spot. He closed his eyes. I moved my free hand over his heart. It was beating. Slowly, but still beating.

In what seemed like ten minutes, Alois woke up. By now, he was on my lap. "Alois-kun, you're awake!" I smiled kindly. And brushed the hair out of his face, trying to make this less horrifying for him. Suddenly, we heard a tree

slamming in front of the carriage, and Hannah turned roughly. I shut my eyes for a second and then opened them. I was too surprised to see Grell there. "Grell-

Sama, what are you doing here? Now?" Tears were pushing at the back of my eyes.

"Yep," Grell flipped through the pages of a to-die book. "Let's see… Jim Macken is your real name, and you will be dead soon, death!" Grell exclaimed as he climbed on top of Alois. "Get off and don't touch him." I shoved the Shinigami away and held Alois protectively. "Moka-chan, I'm doing your job here. It was you that was supposed to collect this boy's soul." He sighed. In the middle of all this, someone ripped the roof of the carriage off. "Hannah!" I happily

exclaimed. "A demon, as I thought." Grell said in a disgusted manner. "Kill him, Hannah!" Alois ordered. "God, you're quite the hot-blooded freak. I don't even want to fight, let's just settle this in a peaceful-" Hannah crashed into the carriage, throwing me and Alois out of it in the meantime. "We need to get out!" I sat the earl down on my back, and stood up. "No, take me to Ciel, please…" Alois whispered in my ear. I have to do this the other way. I have to lie to him in order to keep him living. "Fine. Hold on tight." I ran through the forest to get back to the Trancy mansion. It would be a far walk, but I had to do this.

"M-Moka…" "Aroisu, Anata ga ikite iru!" I smiled with tears in my eyes. "Moka- chan, there's no need for you to do this. Let Claude consume my soul, like the contract was made." Alois got off of me and sat down by a nearby tree. "Alois, I can't do that! Do you know what would happen if you died? I would kill myself because I would have no one to live for!" I sobbed, and my tears leaked on his wound. "Michelle, do you really love me?" Alois put his hand on my face. "Yes! I love you with all that I could ever give! I'm not cold and heartless like all other Shinigamis. I love you, Alois!" I was practically screaming. "Well, then, if you truly love me…" Alois gently grabbed my face and leaned in himself. I

felt his lips touch softly against mine. He felt cold, and yet something about him had so much liveliness in it. Alois entangle his fingers with mine. They

felt like the blood loss really had an effect on him. Suddenly, I felt something

about this: Alois was trying to make it as passionate as possible, like it is the last thing he will ever do. I realized something. How could I, in the right mind, let him fend for himself for so long, he sold his own soul away? I didn't even deserve this boy…

I lifted my head up, and Alois's eyes were not the sky blue they always were. They were fading, fading away. "Īe! Aroisu, anata ga sunde suru tsumorida!" I realized that going back to the Trancy mansion would be pointless, we'll have to go to my house. "Moka, Watashi wa ikiteikenaideshou." "Damare!" He climbed back up on me, and I started running towards the city. I was exhausted, but if I stopped, my betrothed could die, and I don't want that. Alois played with a strand of my ginger hair. When we reached the city, I couldn't breathe. I was about to pass out, but I couldn't. I sped up, and turned a couple streets, and

ran towards the building that said 'Undertaker' on the sign. I burst in, ran up the stairs into my room, slammed the door shut, and laid Alois down on the bed. "Anata wa daijōbudarou!" I took off Alois's shirt, and cleaned the blood off his skin. "It's not that bad." I said, with a somewhat relieved voice. The stiches Claude made were a hoax. He didn't make the stiches last because he was going to consume Alois's soul tonight. But that won't happen, and it never will…

"Moka, am I going to die?" Alois asked softly, after I changed the bandages. I laid down next to him. "No. I will not let you die. And I will certainly not let Claude ever get to you again." I stated. "What?! Moka, but,-" "NO! Claude will never love you like I do! He's using you as a meal, don't you understand?!" I turned my head towards the door. "I'll go sleep in another room." I stood up,

but something didn't let me move, Alois clung to me, "If you're going to love me, love me truly, and love me like I'm all you care for! Tell me that you love

me! I'm broken, my heart has been shattered millions of times, but it still

works, it works for you, Moka!" Alois sobbed in the skirt of my dress. I couldn't do anything. I left him alone for too long in our lives. Now I'll have to try to heal his past. "Aroisu, I won't go. I'll stay with you." I smiled kindly at the blonde. I laid down next to him and turned off the lights. Alois wrapped his arms around me, in a manner of a child hugging his mother after a nightmare. I hugged him back. "Stay with me. Forever." Alois whispered in my ear before we fell asleep.

Chapter 8

I woke up with the first ray of sunlight. It was 8:00. That's about two hours earlier than I usually wake up, probably because I've been through a lot in the past two days. Alois slept on the other side of my bed. That gave me the sense that I didn't waste two days doing nothing, and risked my life for a reason. I walked downstairs to make some tea, and found it too early in the morning for anyone to be awake, that means I get at least two hours of peace. I wouldn't be expecting Ciel around here anytime soon. I'm pretty sure he knows that I hate him now. I honestly hope Alois will be okay after this whole thing...

One hour has passed since I woke up, and I already finished my tea, put on my makeup, and got dressed. Now I just have to wait for someone to wake up. As I

was daydreaming, I heard something upstairs. I ran up to my room, and opened the door. Alois was sitting on the edge of my bed, fully dressed, looking at me with

sky blue eyes that seemed to burn through my soul. "Good morning, my lovely!" he exclaimed. "Alois, what are you doing?! You shouldn't-" "Moka, I'm alright,

thanks to you. It only hurts a bit now. I should be fine, at least for today." He smiled. "Alois, you can't fully recover that fast. That wound was deep, and

it would take at least a month for it to fully become normal again." I stated. On the other hand, Alois can't just do anything for an entire month. "Okay,

fine. You can do things, but only inside the house and I'll change your bandages in about two hours." I walked over to the blonde and sat down next to him.

"Moka, will I ever go back to my mansion?" Alois asked with a scared tone. "I'm not forcing you to stay here. You can go anytime you want." I stated while

looking at the wall. Suddenly the door opened and both me and Alois turned. "Moka, do you mind explaining to me where you were for the past two days?" My

older brother leaned on the wall in my room. "Adrian-sama, I'm sorry I wasn't here all this time. I had to do things with Alois." I looked away. "How long is

he going to stay here?" Adrian sighed. "You really don't care about me staying?" Alois's eyes lit up. "Well, you are my sister's betrothed, so why should I?" My

brother smiled at Alois. "Thank you, Adrian-Sama!" I squealed and glomped him. "You're welcome, Moka-chan."

More than four hours had passed. Alois and I were sitting on the table in the main room of the house, which was filled with coffins, and almost no light came

through the curtains. "It's so dark and creepy here, how do you even live in this house?" Alois shuddered and moved closer to me. "I'm used to it. I never liked happy and bright things. They don't suit me." I looked away. Suddenly, I realized that as long as Alois has the contract symbol on his skin, Claude will be able to find and kill him. "Alois, do you still have the contract symbol?" I asked the blonde. He stuck out his tongue to reveal a golden star in the same color circle. "Damn…" I looked towards the window. If I wanted Alois to be completely free of Claude, I needed to destroy that symbol. And that wouldn't go anywhere without a fight. "Aroisu, I'm going." I jumped off the table and

started towards the door. "Where?" Alois walked up to me. "To kill Claude, so I

can have you all to myself." I opened the door and slammed it behind myself. "Moka, I'll come with you!" Alois caught up with me as I walked towards the dead end closer to the countryside of London. "Unless you want to see Claude die, I suggest you stay at my house." I stated. "No! What if you get hurt? I don't even care for that demon anyway." Alois said as we reached the dead end. "That is not a very nice thing to say about your butler." Alois and I turned to see Claude standing on top of the wall. "So we meet again, Claude Faustus." I took out my scythe and pointed it towards him. "I don't want to fight you, Michelle, but if you insist." He bowed and charged at me, and I responded with blocking his

attack with my scythe. I haven't fought a demon in so long, I may have forgotten how, but I fought pretty well. Claude threw the golden silverware at me, but I

jumped off, and landed behind him and made an attempt in driving the motor in

the demon's back, but he blocked the attack, making me shift to the side. "I'm surprised at how well you attack for a young girl." He blocked the motor with the silverware. "I'm older than you think." I smirked, and stabbed the motor in Claude's back. Tons of blood exited and my eyes lit up. "What a wonderful sight." I said, but only to be driven to the ground with Claude on top of me, pinning me down with one hand, silverware in the other, ready to stab me. "Moka!" Alois yelled somewhere from the side. "Young people are so overwhelmed by false victory, they don't realize that the real danger only lies ahead." He

was about to stab me, but a tip of what seemed to be a scythe went right through him. As he dropped to his side, I saw my brother standing on top of the dead end wall. "I suggest you don't fight my Moka." He jumped off and pointed the

bloodied scythe at Claude's throat. "She can be very violent." Claude only smirked, "You Shinigamis are so naïve, thinking you can just stab a demon and

get it over with. No, you can't do that." The demon rose. "It takes much more to

kill a demon." He tried to charge at us with his right hand, but it was chopped off before he could get to me. "You shouldn't call Shinigamis naïve. They're much more skilled than you think." I saw a bloodied chainsaw and a huge blur of red. "Grell-sama!" I exclaimed. Now with three Shinigamis against one demon, we were sure to win. Grell jumped over to me and Adrian. "We attack at the same time, that's the only way to kill him!" I yelled. As Claude made his final attack, we all drove our scythes through the demon, making a bloody mess and a life record come out. We watched it, like a movie. It was long and pointless, and when it was over I walked over to Alois, who was sitting in one of the corners of the dead end. "Aroisu, open your mouth." I said, and the blonde did

so obediently. I was about to go crazy- it was gone. Somehow, the power of three Shinigamis broke off a contract with a demon and a human. "We did it." I hugged Alois tightly. "We did?" Grell walked up behind us. I pulled away and looked at the redhead. He didn't look that happy. I nodded. "That's good!" He exclaimed. "And yeah, sorry about almost killing you yesterday." Grell laughed. "Should we go home now?" I asked Adrian who was still looking over the newly killed demon. "Yeah, if you want to." Me and Alois stood up, and walked towards the house. Grell and Adrian were on the street, and Grell was probably fangirling, but I honestly did not care.

When me and Alois entered the house, we made some tea and sat down on the table in the main room, like before. "Moka?" Alois looked like he was going to tell me

something serious. I looked at him and nodded. "Moka, tell me honestly, do you

even love me?" Alois asked while looking at the floor. Why would he even ask that? I lifted his head up to face me "Alois Trancy, if I did not love you, I wouldn't risk my life multiple times trying to save you, I wouldn't have spent the past two weeks at your estate, and I wouldn't care whether Claude consumed your soul or not. But I did all those things, because I love you. I love you with all that I could ever give." I looked the blonde right in the eyes. "And I

doubted you before." Alois smiled with tears in his eyes. "Baka." I hugged him . "You know the reason we didn't meet for so long?" I looked at him curiously. That's what I've been trying to find out for the past two weeks. "The real

reason is that I was scared. Scared that you didn't love me anymore. But then one day, I found this picture," Alois took out an old photo of us, three years

ago, the day before he became that old man's son, the day before he was used,

the day everything changed… "And I remembered you. I thought, why not invite my own betrothed? And you came. You came and you loved me, but I thought you were faking, so I tried making you love me truly. I tried throwing a ball, I tried being attached to Claude, and dancing with Elizabeth, when I was so stupid, I didn't believe that you already loved me. And then came Ciel. He figured out about his parents, and then I was dumb enough to agree to a duel with him. I honestly thought I would win, but then he stabbed me. I'd probably be killed without you, Moka. Tortured and then killed. If not by Ciel, than Claude would have my soul. But no, you didn't let that happen. And then I realized that you loved me from the start. That you cared about me, and now here I am. Alive, and all because of you." When he finished, I was about to cry. I embraced him tightly. "How could you even think that I didn't love you?! We're engaged! We're meant to be together! There wasn't a day in those two years when I didn't think about what happened to you. I honestly thought that you died, until the day I

got an invitation to a funeral, I thought this was the last I've seen of that old man, the one that killed my betrothed, but when I arrived, I saw you there, and I burst into tears and held you and never wanted to let go, but we let go, and saw each other only after a year. I was happy out of my mind, you have no idea. When I arrived you changed, and there was Claude, and when you told me that he's going to consume your soul, I was ready to die. I couldn't lose you again! So I visited you every day, to make sure that you were alright. Up until the day before yesterday. That's when I realized that I had to protect you in order to keep you living, and that's what I did. Now you're free of the contract." I looked at him, thinking I was crying, but I wasn't. For the first

time in three years, I was truly happy. "So now we're reunited?" Alois took both of my hands. "Now and forever." I smiled and buried my face in his chest. I really did love this boy, and I will never let him go again.


End file.
